


I Don’t Feel So Good

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Peter and Harley [3]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Iron Dad, M/M, Mpreg, Slight fluff, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cuddly, peter and harley are together, peters pregnant, spider son, tony doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Spider Man has stopped Spider-manning and replaced it with napping. Iron Lad hasn't paid any mind to it, he just stepped in when he's needed on saving the city, but Iron Man sure is worried.





	I Don’t Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a knack for Peter being adorable and cuddly.

"I'm telling you Pepper, something is going on!"

Tony stared at Peter's sleeping form concerned. Pepper had just rolled her eyes. It was a nap, teenagers took naps all the time! But as much as Pepper tried to tell herself that, she knew something was wrong too. Peter was energetic, worked all day, slept minimum hours, hell he should be just now getting home from Decathlon practice and suiting up.

But he had skipped practice and planned on skipping his shift as Spider Man too. That would have been different if it was Peter's crash day, but it had been every day this week. Something was making Peter extremely tired and cuddly.

Hence now, Peter's still form cuddled against a large pillow he had dragged from his room. If it weren't for the open folders around him, Tony wouldn't have thought he had went to school.

Pepper looked him over, he looked fine. His cheeks a little rounder, body just slightly thicker than it was before. He was gaining weight. Now Pepper had a hunch. Because sleeping a lot and gaining weight were symptoms of either depression or pregnancy. Pepper wasn't in the boys mind, she couldn't tell you if he was depressed or not, but he seemed to be genuinely happy.

Tony moved to sit next to Peter's head on the couch, as soon as Peter detected the body heat he nestled against Tony's thigh. Tony took a large hand and carded it through the tufts of hair.

Pepper eyed the two. She really didn't want to voice her opinions, but she'd feel bad if she didn't sooner.

"Tony..."

He looked up at her, concern laced in his eyes. Oh she didn't even want to imply that Peter may be having sex at this age, especially not to Tony. Tony was the overprotective type, and God forbid his Spiderbaby even kiss another person at the age of 15.

"Do you think it's a possibility that Peter could get, um, pregnant?"

Tony eyes were the size of saucers.

"Of course not Pep, I ran those tests when I first evaluated him. Plus Peter is more in the academic, and super hero shit, y'know?"

Tony was rambling. Tony doesn't ramble unless he was distracting someone from something (specifically a sneak attack). But Pepper ignored it, and slowly retreated back to her office where she had been dragged from to stare at the sleeping boy on their couch.

As soon as Pepper walked away, Tony grabbed his Stark Pad and started talking. "F.R.I. do a full body scan of Peter, more of like a well child check. Also check to see if he has something....growing inside of him."

The thought of Peter being able to get pregnant had crossed Tony's mind once before. Mainly because his mind was going wild on the lack of sleep and amount of caffeine running through his body. His theories were if Peter were able to get pregnant, would it be a singular/regular baby that was just birthed from an egg? or did Peter have multiple children at the same time? Could he have literal spiders as children?

The last one was silly. Peter would loose his shit if he had spider baby's, because despite him being Spider Man, he still had a huge fear of them. Though he could always get over it, the love for his spider chil-

FRIDAY interrupted his thoughts, as if on cue. Tony was about to step on the crazy train. But with the info that FRIDAY has conjured up, he rather take a 24 hour trip in said train.

"Peter's vitals are clear, He has put on a few pounds since his last checkup a few months ago. As for the growing part sir, I'd like to congratulate you on become a grandfather for the fatigue and weight gain is due to pregnancy."

A _what_?

A fucking _what_?

Tony was many things, a father, a playboy, a billionaire, handsome, a philanthropist! But Anthony Edward Stark did not plan on being called a _grandpa_ until his late 90s when Morgan was finally allowed to have a boyfriend at the age of 40.

"What-what are the baby's vitals?"

Tony's real question was if the baby was human. Because if there was one thing that scared him more than being a grandfather, it was spiders, or possibly being a grandfather to spiders.

"The babies are growing steadily and healthily. Peter is about two months along. They have physically slowed him down so they can grow, it's quite remarkable sir."

_Babies_.

More than one?

_Oh God_.

Tony slowly moved towards Peter's shirt, moving it up. It seems that Peter had gained a little wait, most of it being his stomach. It was big for two months but he was carrying more than one child. Plus Pepper was no where near that big when pregnant with Morgan.

Tony stared at the boy's stomach before laying a large hand on it, not expecting it to move, but also not expecting it to be so warm. Nothing was covering Peter so Tony automatically assumed that the kids could thermoregulate. Unlike Peter who stuck to anything physically hot.

"How many?"

He stroked the bottom half of Peter's stomach. Peter stirred a little, cracking an eye open. He looked down at Tony's hand and back up at his mentors face. He was about to question his mentors actions but FRIDAY beat him to it.

"My scanners have picked up three, sir. Would you like for me to send pictures to your Stark pad, and print them off in Mrs. Stark's office?"

"Please do."

Tony's tablet dinged, getting his attention. And sure enough three bean like fetuses lay there.

"Three what? what's going on Mr. Stark?"

If Peter didn't guess now, then he never would. Just because he had spider sense didn't mean he had common sense.

"You're pregnant Pete. With three seemingly normal children."

Tony handed the tablet over. Peter looked shocked, and scared, and excited. But as soon as those emotions showed on his face, they were gone. Because Peter was tired, and hungry.

"Peter you gotta stay awake kid, I've got a question."

Peter tried hard to blink his eyes open, and succeeded. They really were making him slow done.

"Whose the father?"

It came out more forcibly. Though Peter wasn't his biological son, he loved him like he was and the thought of him— it just didn't scratch him right.

"Rly—"

and he was out.

But that was all he needed. Tony knew who "Rly" (R-ly). All of that studying! and for nothing! Probably no studying going on at all!

Harley strolled in through the elevator doors, checking for any sign of Peter. When he spotted him, he sighed and turned back around. It was just another shift for him to pick up. But Tony was livid, no he'd never admit it to anyone but Harley, but at that very moment when the blue eyed bastard had the audacity to slightly breathe heavier at his son, he wanted to skin him alive.

"_Hold it Huckleberry!"_

**Author's Note:**

> more clown music


End file.
